glee_dont_stop_believinfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee: Don't Stop Believin'
'''Glee: Don't Stop Believin' '''is a fanfic created by Gage28170 and Cat5sparkles. It is based on the hit Fox network show, Glee. Glee is about a high school glee club and their adventures through romance, friendship, bullying and passion. It focuses on Glee's main characters, the New Directions, just with original chracters. Conception Cat5sparkles (or Cat) had wanted to make a fanfic on her own, but she couldn't decide whether or not to hold auditions, or use Glee's original characters. Cat held a poll for her friends to help her decide. One of her friends, Gage28170 (or Gage) left her a message saying he thought it would be fun if they co-worked on a fanfic. After a lot of thinking, and more asking around about her poll, Cat decided that she would, in fact, love to write a fanfic with Gage. So here they are now, making Glee: Don't Stop Believin' a success. Characters and the cast Glee: Don't Stop Believin' has its fair share of both main and recurring characters. Gage and Cat decided they would accept 4-5 auditions, and each create their own character. 4-5 turned into 5-6, and then they decided they had their characters, and would revisit the idea of more auditions if they decided they needed to. Gage's character was Chace Livingston, who would be "portrayed" by Gossip Girl's Chace Crawford. Chace's storyline was that, as a young child, he accidentally shot his mother while she and his father were arguing. His father resented him since then. He barely had any friends at school, either, being one of the only gay and out kids. Chace's only friend was the character Cat created, Fiona "Fefe" Kapsimalis, ("portrayed" by Bonnie Wright) Chace's cousin. Fefe's storyline was that her mother had an affair, and Fefe's father left them, and she has been wanting to find him ever since. She keeps her cool on the outside, but is breaking on the inside. Fefe tries to persuade Chace to audition for the glee club with her, as she's heard him sing before and knows he has talent. Finally, he accepts and they both audition and get in. Some of the other characters are Teagan Collins, "portrayed" by Anna Popplewell and created by KCisaGleek98, or Katy. Teagan's storyline was that before she moved to Lima, Ohio, where the story takes place, she lived in London with her family and was severely bullied there. She, also, auditioned for glee club and got in. Avalon Frey is another main character. Avalon is "portrayed" by Cece Frey and was created by Gleelover4ever, or Deborah. Avalon is a big performer, who can sometimes come off as bitchy and kind of stuck up. She, also, gets into glee club. Lydia "Libby" Sykes, "portrayed" by Holland Roden and created, also, by Katy, is another member of the glee club. Her father was shot and killed in the war. Libby stayed her room for ages, and when she came out, she started smoking and hanging out with guys a lot. Fefe persuades her to audition for glee club, so she does, and gets accepted. Christopher "Chris" Walker, "portrayed" by Alex Goot, and created by DisneySparkles, is another character. Chris had a normal life, besides the fact that his parents got divorced. But he had a normal childhood, played with action figures and legos, stuff like that. Damon Atkins, "portrayed" by Logan Lerman and created by Luke&DiannaMagick, or Luke, is another character. Damon's father left his family and his mother got early dementia, so Damon learned how to step up and be the big guy at a young age. He wants to join glee, but he doesn't want to be teased by his fellow sports guys. Casting and auditions Gage and Cat held auditions because they wanted to accept at least 4-5. A lot of people auditioned, and their blog with the auditions became one of the top blogs, which is something to be proud of. In the end, they accepted seven auditions as main characters, and five as recurring characters.